


The Minor Demons Pulled

by voleuse



Category: Goliath (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: By evening she was back in love again, not wholly but without.Lucy tells herself she's only there for her ambition.
Relationships: Callie Senate/Lucy Kittridge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The Minor Demons Pulled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyRosePotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyRosePotter/gifts).



> I've only watched the first season, so apologies if I'm contradicting anything from later seasons!

i. _of love half heresy_  
It was after a dressing down that Lucy first noticed Callie Senate noticing her. It was past six in the evening, Lucy hadn't eaten since ten, but she, Sumi, and Jade hadn't quite finished with the deposition files for the McCafferty case. The opening statements weren't for another two weeks, but that couldn't protect them from the rage of an equity partner. 

Afterwards, Lucy stayed behind to straighten out the last of the files--tomorrow morning would be shit if they couldn't hit the ground running--so when Callie stalked by the office, she was treated to the sight of Lucy, blouse open and hair falling loose, hefting a file box onto the conference table. She only realized Callie was there because of the sudden lack of noise, as if a predator had prowled into the savannah. 

Lucy straightened, and sure enough, Callie was standing there, leaning against the doorframe. Neither of them said a word, and eventually, Callie turned on her heel and walked away.

ii. _relieved of grime_  
There were always rumors about how women get to the top of this firm--of any firm, Lucy knew. Any company, because society was disgusting. That said, given the specificity of the rumors, she was more inclined to give them credence at most. (Sure, Michelle McBride had a spotless track record as a defense attorney. She just didn't have a particularly spectacular one, which made the size of her office a testimony to some kind of nepotism.)

Callie, however, had a very impressive record, but as far as Lucy was able to find out, Callie didn't start getting high-profile work until--

Well.

Sometimes, when she couldn't sleep at night, Lucy asked herself whether that was a step she was willing to take. If the opportunity presented itself. She told herself she wouldn't, but--

Well.

iii. _a cat stalking the picturesque amusing mouse_  
The first time was a cliche. It was close to midnight, and they'd been working late on a case. Or, Callie was working on something for a case, and Lucy had drawn the short straw to be the lackey-on-hand until she wrapped up.

Lucy ventured into Callie's office, letting her eyes adjust to the dark, the two lamps on Callie's desk casting pools of light that didn't reach all the way to the door. When Lucy was able to focus, she saw Callie surrounded by sheets torn from a legal pad, decision trees making a forest of possible arguments. Callie herself, however, was sitting back with her eyes closed, one hand kneading the back of her neck.

"Are you all right?" Lucy dared to say. 

"Do I look all right?" Callie snapped. She trained her gaze to Lucy, but the look in her eyes turned speculative. "Come over here," she beckoned.

Lucy took a few steps forward, and then a few steps past the desk. She stood, uncertainly, in front of Callie as she swiveled her chair around.

Callie bared her teeth in something like a smile. "I _am_ feeling tense," she murmured. 

Lucy hummed, considered. Made a decision. "I could probably help you with that," she said. And then she kneeled, and hoped she would get it right.

iv. _writhe under the milkman's tramp_  
Due to a confluence of circumstances that included a house arrest, sequestration, and a oft-peripatetic judge, the McCafferty case was tried up in San Francisco. Lucy found out she would be a part of the team when one of the executive assistants (recognizable by the bluetooth headsets) set a small suitcase next to her desk. "I think they got all your sizes right," he said, and he was gone just as Callie approached her desk.

"I hope you don't have any pressing appointments this week," Callie said. She held out an envelope and Lucy took it automatically. "The car will be coming around in half an hour."

"What--" 

"I trust you won't screw it up," Callie said as she headed off.

Sumi appeared a moment later. "I have a list of reasons I hate you," she noted. 

"What the hell is going on," Lucy muttered as she gathered her notes to go.

v. _out of tune, shrugged at the mirror_  
Lucy couldn't fall asleep in her cramped hotel room--the city sounds were on a different register from LA, and the mattress was way too comfortable. She gave up after a few hours and pulled a sweater over tank top and yoga pants, figuring she might as well make use of the hotel gym.

When she stepped onto the elevator, though, she found herself punching the button for the top floor. 

vi _cigarettes while she jeered_  
Flickers of neon light filtered through the penthouse window as Lucy laid back and stretched. After she had finished, Callie had shifted out of bed, slipped on a robe, and walked out onto her balcony, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter in hand.

Lucy allowed herself the luxury of relaxing against the silken comforter. (The linens were five hundred percent better on the top floor.) She wondered whether this was an "order room service" situation, or whether that would be too presumptuous.

When Callie re-entered the bedroom, she glanced at Lucy as she swept past her and headed to the bathroom. "The deposition starts at 9 AM," she said. "Make sure everything's set up an hour before that."

The bathroom door slid shut. Lucy blinked, then started looking for her pants.

vii. _she woke sometimes to feel the daylight coming_  
The conference room was set up at 7 AM, and Lucy had fresh coffee waiting by the time Callie arrived. Callie took the profferred coffee without comment, then seated herself at the table.

"Has IT tested the camera already?"

Lucy nodded. "And we tested it again after that. Sound is clear, recording is set."

Callie snapped her fingers, and one of the paralegals scurried over with a stack of folders. "Make sure someone informs me the second the other team arrives," she ordered. When the room was just the two of them again, Callie caught Lucy's wrist as she passed close. 

"Yes?" Lucy asked.

Callie released Lucy's arm with a flick. "I didn't expect you last night."

"Yes," Lucy repeated.

"Don't ever do that again," Callie said. Then the paralegal was back, and someone to do transcription, and Callie didn't look at Lucy for the rest of the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, summary, and headings adapted from Adrienne Rich's "[Living in Sin](https://allpoetry.com/poem/11641434-Living-in-Sin-by-Adrienne-Rich)."


End file.
